The Omnidevice is Found, Part 1
The Omnidevice is Found, Part 1 is the first episode of Nayvin 10. Plot EAST COUNTRY MIDDLE SCHOOL (MRS. GREENBROOK'S SCIENCE CLASSROOM) - 1:23 PM - NOVEMBER 7, 2013 A class of kids were sitting at a desk. The teacher, Mrs. Greenbrook, was talking to them. "Who can tell us all the statistics of ruthenium?" asked Mrs. Greenbrook. A kid with glasses and braces raised his hand. "Hey guys, Nerdvin is about to give another nerd answer!" said a buff kid. The rest of the class laughed except the kid who raised his hand. "Donald, it's my turn to lead Cryingson's bullying today," said a girl. "Oh yeah. Go ahead, Rachel, take the lead," said the buff kid, Donald. "Hey guys, Cryingson is about to give another nerd answer!" said the girl, Rachel. The class started laughing again. "That's enough, guys. Okay Nayvin, go ahead and give us the answer," said Mrs. Greenbrook. "Atomic number: 44. Atomic weight: 101.07. Symbol: Ru, and it is a solid," recited the kid, Nayvin. "Excuse me, can you repeat that? Because all I heard was, 'blahblahI'madorkblahnerdstuff'," said Rachel. The class started laughing again. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Mrs. Greenbrook. "I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TO RAISE MY VOICE LIKE THAT. YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO BULLY NAYVIN, OR ANYONE." The bell to dismiss class then suddenly rang. The students began pouring out of the classroom. "Hey, who's turn is it to bully Flymonson tomorrow?" a kid asked Donald. "I think it's Fernando's," Donald replied. Eventually, the only people left in the classroom were Nayvin and Mrs. Greenbrook. Nayvin walked up to her. "Mrs. Greenbrook, how come I'm not in an advanced science class? I always get A's. I study, and do my best, and-" Nayvin asked. "I know you get good grades in science, Mr. Simonson," interrupted Mrs. Greenbrook. "But there aren't that many people at East Country that could make an advanced class. Now go, go to your next class before the bell rings." Nayvin slowly walked away. "Hurry up!" Nayvin started walking fast. OUTER SPACE (AROUND THE EARTH) - 3:59 PM - NOVEMBER 7, 2013 A massive spaceship was seen floating in space. Inside, there were 3 large tubes, all holding a large life form inside of them. Another creature walked up to the pods. He was tall and had white skin, with green bulbs bulging from his arms and legs. He had tall, flat, vertical shoulders, and spiky fingers. He had an upside down pentagonal head, with yellow cheeks, and yellow spots all over his body. "Opcon po Ror'serque, why have you approached this vessel?" asked one of the creatures in the tubes. "You know what I seek. As the conqueror of 19 solar systems and 34 individual planets, I command you to hand it over," said the creature, Opcon. "You know very well that you will not receive what you're after. I suggest you leave this ship immediately," said another one of the creatures in the tubes. "If you do not give me the device, I will have to take it from you," replied Opcon. He shot lasers from his eyes at the left tube, then moved his head to the side, shooting the other 2 tubes. The tubes cracked, and then the glass broke. An alarm sounded, and some fully suited creatures carrying blasters ran into the room. The creatures began shooting Opcon with lasers, but Opcon stomped the ground, knocking all of them down. EAST COUNTRY MIDDLE SCHOOL PARKING LOT - 4:13 PM - NOVEMBER 7, 2013 Nayvin was on his cellphone, talking to his mom. "Are you sure Morissa can't just come get me?" asked Nayvin. "Your sister just got her learners' permit. She can't," replied Mrs. Simonson, on the other end. Nayvin sighed, then hung up. A group of boys lead by Donald walked up to him. "Hey Nerdvin! Walking home today? Well, so are we!" said Donald. Nayvin started running, and the boys started chasing him. They ran into the street. Nayvin took an action figure from his pocket and threw it on the ground. "Nerdvin dropped his toy!" said one of the boys. "Let's rip it up!" said another one. They all started ripping the action figure apart while Nayvin ran into the woods, reaching into his pocket. "Looks like I'm gonna have to restock on bully distractions," Nayvin said to himself. Nayvin continued walking, when he saw an object falling from the sky. "That's weird. No meteor shower is due until November 16," Nayvin said. He started running closer. "It looks like it's falling out of the sky! I gotta get a picture of this for my blog." He ran a while until he reached the object. A few seconds later, it crashed, but all it was was a blue, black, and green box. Nayvin walked up to it and opened it, revealing a wristwatch. He slowly put on the wristwatch, and it started glowing, which startled Nayvin. The base of the wristwatch popped up, but Nayvin pressed it back down, causing his body to become engulfed in green light. "Aaaaah!" he yelled. Nayvin became taller, and his skin became light gray. His nose grew, and light green spots formed all over him. The wristwatch disappeared, but a symbol resembling it appeared on Nayvin's chest. Nayvin screamed, wondering what he was, when suddenly, two creatures came out of the trees and ran to Nayvin. Nayvin questioned what they were, but got scared simultaneously. Long tubes came out of Nayvin's 3 nostrils and tied up the two creatures. "Cool. Gross, but cool," Nayvin said. The two creatures struggled to get free. "Let us go!" the female one said. "We can help you with that wristwatch." "What do you mean, help me with it?" asked Nayvin. "It's called the #551: Omnidevice ll," replied the girl. "That's a weird name." "I, Epis Shift, and that girl, Timi Chemis, are supposed to protect it. I don't remember much else," said the boy, Epis. "Me either," seconded Timi. "Amnesia," confirmed Nayvin. So.....how do I turn back into an actual human? And you still haven't told me what you are.....or I am." Epis pressed the symbol on Nayvin's chest, and he became human again. Epis and Timi explained that they were aliens, and that Nayvin also turned into aliens. Nayvin began scrolling through the alien holograms that appeared on the Omnidevice. Epis suggested that Nayvin named his aliens, but Nayvin said he couldn't think of anything for that alien at the moment. "You should use the Omnidevice to save lives. You know, like a superhero," suggested Epis. "You really think I should? I mean, I'm bullied at school all the time. I don't think saving people is a good job for me," said Nayvin. "It wouldn't really be a job," replied Epis. "We should go downtown and look for lives to save right now." Nayvin finally agreed, and they ran to the city. "Hey, what's your name anyways?" asked Timi. "Nay-" started Nayvin, but he hesitated because he didn't like his name. "Nay......." "Spit it out." "Nay....Nay.....NATHAN! Nathan Ethanson," fibbed Nayvin. Epis and Timi stared at each other with disgusted looks on their faces. They then focused back on the trail. When they got to downtown, they saw two robbers coming out of a bank. "There's someone!" said Epis. Nayvin ran forwards and transformed. He shrunk, and his body became bean-like. He got cat ears, and his arms and legs shortened. The Omnidevice moved to his chest, and Nayvin became orange. Two black lines formed on Nayvin. "Alright! Hey, you two, stop right there!" "What are you supposed to be? A high school mascot?" asked the first robber, and they both chuckled. "Nope. I'm your defeat!" replied Nayvin. The two lines that surrounded Nayvin's torso glowed yellow, and the lines came off of his body, and surrounded the torso of the first robber. Nayvin's torso switched places with the robber's torso. "Cool! I'll call this guy....Scramble!" "What the?!?" wondered the first robber. Nayvin dropped the money bags and held up two laser guns the first robber was holding. The second robber gave one of his laser guns to the first robber, and they both aimed at Nayvin. They shot at the same time, but right before the lasers hit, Nayvin swapped his current torso with Epis' torso. The laser passed through while the torsos were switching. "I don't think so," Nayvin said. The robbers began running away. Nayvin switched his legs with the second robber, making it harder for him to run away. "Wait for me!" the second robber said in between breaths. The first robber stopped. Nayvin shot two lasers from Epis' hands and shot both robbers into a building. The building then collapsed. "Did I hit them that hard?" asked Nayvin. "No. I did," said a bulky metal alien coming from the rubble. Commercial break! "I see you have the #551: Omnidevice ll. Give it to me now!" demanded the alien, talking to Epis, who still had Nayvin's torso. Nayvin switched all the body parts back. "No. I do," said Nayvin. "A boy? This is going to be easier than I thought," said the alien. Nayvin pressed the Omnidevice symbol. He got down on his arms and knees, which turned into small legs. He then grew two more legs, and wings. His body and head became pointy. He was now a shark-bug thing. "Bugbite!" Nayvin yelled. Nayvin flew to the alien and bit him, but his teeth broke. "I am Gobroco, and my goal is to get that Omnidevice! And just to let you know, I am made of iron! You cannot hurt me! I came on a ship with 6 others...." started the alien. EMPTY FIELD - 4:20 PM - NOVEMBER 7, 2013 A small, orange ship landed on the Earth. Inside, there were 7 aliens, and Gobroco was the one who had driven the ship. "Okay, let's split up. The first one to find the Omnidevice gets to take it," said another one of the aliens. They all got out of the ship and scattered. DOWNTOWN - 5:07 PM - NOVEMBER 7, 2013 "I guess I found it first," concluded Gobroco. Epis and Timi ran in front of Nayvin. "If you want Nathan, you're gonna have to get through us!" said Timi. They both shot lasers at Gobroco, but he deflected them back, knocking Epis and Timi down. Nayvin grew a stinger, flew to Gobroco, and tried to sting him, but the stinger just fell off. Gobroco grabbed Nayvin and hurled him into a building. Gobroco ran to the building. "Give me the Omnidevice!" Gobroco repeated. "No!" answered Nayvin. "How would you like it if I did this?" Gobroco ran into a building, and a few seconds later, it collapsed. "Stop! You're hurting people!" said Nayvin, flying to Gobroco. "Yes, and I will continue until you give me what I want." Nayvin landed, then transformed. He grew back into a human shape, then became black with several white lines all over him. Gobroco ran into another building, knocking it down. A large piece of rubble fell on Nayvin's head, and it turned orange. "OWW!" he yelled. Gobroco's head also turned orange, and Gobroco rubbed it. "OWW!" Gobroco yelled. "Whoever hurts me gets hurt just the same!" Nayvin figured out. "I'll name this guy....Hammurabi, after that Mesopotamian king." "I'll be back," said Gobroco, running into another building and knocking it down. NAYVIN'S FRONT YARD - 6:23 PM - NOVEMBER 7, 2013 Nayvin, Epis, and Timi were sitting on Nayvin's porch, talking. "Gobroco really wants the Omnidevice," said Epis. "But we can't let him have it!" said Timi. "What are we gonna do, though? Many innocent people are getting hurt, and we can't stop them unless we turn over the device," said Epis. "I didn't know saving the day would be this hard," said Nayvin, sadly. "Don't be sad, Nathan. Gobroco is very durable. It's hard to hurt him, but you did your best," said Timi, attempting to cheer Nayvin up. "Yeah. I mean, he's iron, for goodness sake," added Epis. "Wait....iron! That's it! Come on guys, we're going back," said Nayvin. "Why? We can't beat Gobroco," said Epis. "That's what you think." THE COME-ON-IN HOTEL (MAIN LOBBY) - 7:15 PM - NOVEMBER 7, 2013 Gobroco was inside the hotel, running into things while people were retreating. Some police ran to him, but Gobroco knocked them down. Nayvin, Epis, and Timi walked into the hotel. "Stop right there!" said Nayvin, as a red humanoid alien with 5 eyes and holes in his elbows, shoulders, and knees. "You two go make sure everyone is safe." Epis and Timi ran upstairs. "You ready to forfeit the Omnidevice?" asked Gobroco, holding up a couch. "Nope." "So be it!" Gobroco threw the couch at Nayvin, but two large metallic claws came from the holes in Nayvin's shoulders. They grabbed the couch and threw it down. "An Elnoudar? Pathetic," commented Gobroco. "Is that what Jointtool is? You know what he also is? Your defeat!" replied Nayvin. "Hey, if you're gonna be a superhero, here's a tip: Get better lines." Gobroco ran to Nayvin, but Nayvin created ropes from his knees and tied them around Gobroco's legs. Gobroco tripped and fell down. Gobroco then snapped the ropes as Nayvin jumped onto a chair. Gobroco ran to the chair. He saw six sticky bombs planted on it, but it was too late. They exploded, sending Gobroco flying. Nayvin had 6 steel umbrellas coming from his knees, shoulders, and elbows, using them to block the bombs. Nayvin sucked them back in. Nayvin ran to the elevator and pressed the button. Gobroco charged towards him, but Nayvin tripped him and Gobroco fell in. "Nothing you're doing will stop me! I've told you before, you can't hurt me! I'm iron!" "Yep," said Nayvin, creating two squirt guns from his knees. Nayvin detached the squirt guns and then grabbed them. Two more squirt guns then appeared from his shoulders, and Nayvin shot Gobroco with all 4, soaking him. "When exposed to oxygen and water and then given enough time, any iron surface will convert to rust and eventually disintegrate," recited Nayvin. "It's too bad that you don't have enough time!" said Gobroco. Nayvin reached into the elevator and pressed all the buttons. The door closed, and Nayvin sealed it shut using duct tape and two long beams of steel that he had all created. "NOOOOO!!!" yelled Gobroco as the elevator went down. NAYVIN'S FRONT YARD - 8:00 PM - NOVEMBER 7, 2013 Nayvin, Epis, and Timi walked into the yard. "So...what will happen with us?" asked Timi. "I don't know. You'll need a place to stay," replied Nayvin. "Stay out here. I'll be right back." Nayvin went into the house, and was confronted by his mom and dad. "Nayvin, where have you been? We were worried sick about you. You should've been here 3 hours ago!" said Nayvin's mom. Nayvin's older sister, Morissa, walked down the stairs, holding a tablet. "I'll tell you where he's been, mom!" said Morissa, holding up the tablet. On the tablet was a video. Morissa pressed play. "This is Sandra Moore here, coming to you live with: WHAT IS GOING ON IN OUR CITY?!" said the anchor. Behind Sandra, there was a picture of Nayvin fighting Gobroco as Bugbite, and Epis and Timi in the background. "Four unidentified creatures were seen fighting downtown! These creatures were seen as a big bug shark, a bulky metal man, and two human-like others. But look at this other picture that was caught by our photographers!" Another picture appeared showing Nayvin, not as an alien, walking home with Epis and Timi. "A human was seen with the two human-like creatures. They seemed to be walking somewhere. Was the boy being abducted by these strange beasts? Here's one last picture for you loyal viewers." The last picture showed Nayvin as Jointtool fighting Gobroco. "A new red creature was seen fighting the metal man from earlier in the Come-On-In Hotel. And this was done just 45 minutes ago! Check out this footage proving that our creatures can talk, or at least two of them." Gobroco was inside the hotel, running into things while people were retreating. Some police ran to him, but Gobroco knocked them down. Nayvin, Epis, and Timi walked into the hotel. "Stop right there!" said Nayvin, as a red humanoid alien with 5 eyes and holes in his elbows, shoulders, and knees. "You two go make sure everyone is safe." Epis and Timi ran upstairs. "You ready to forfeit the Omnidevice?" asked Gobroco, holding up a couch. "Nope." "So be it!" Gobroco threw the couch at Nayvin, but two large metallic claws came from the holes in Nayvin's shoulders. They grabbed the couch and threw it down. "An Elnoudar? Pathetic," commented Gobroco. "Is that what Jointtool is? You know what he also is? Your defeat!" replied Nayvin. "Hey, if you're gonna be a superhero, here's a tip: Get better lines." Gobroco ran to Nayvin, but Nayvin created ropes from his knees and tied them around Gobroco's legs. Gobroco tripped and fell down. Gobroco then snapped the ropes as Nayvin jumped onto a chair. Gobroco ran to the chair. He saw six sticky bombs planted on it, but it was too late. They exploded, sending Gobroco flying. Nayvin had 6 steel umbrellas coming from his knees, shoulders, and elbows, using them to block the bombs. Nayvin sucked them back in. Nayvin ran to the elevator and pressed the button. Gobroco charged towards him, but Nayvin tripped him and Gobroco fell in. "Nothing you're doing will stop me! I've told you before, you can't hurt me! I'm iron!" "Yep," said Nayvin, creating two squirt guns from his knees. Nayvin detached the squirt guns and then grabbed them. Two more squirt guns then appeared from his shoulders, and Nayvin shot Gobroco with all 4, soaking him. "When exposed to oxygen and water and then given enough time, any iron surface will convert to rust and eventually disintegrate," recited Nayvin. "It's too bad that you don't have enough time!" said Gobroco. Nayvin reached into the elevator and pressed all the buttons. The door closed, and Nayvin sealed it shut using duct tape and two long beams of steel that he had all created. "NOOOOO!!!" yelled Gobroco as the elevator went down. "The red creature was classified as an Elnoudar, but he seemed not to know that he was. The red creature also called himself 'Jointtool'. The metal man also wanted something called the 'Omnidevice' that Jointtool possessed. Now that you've seen all that, what do you make of it? Leave your comments on our website." The video played again, but Morissa turned it off. " 'When exposed to oxygen and water and then given enough time, any iron surface will convert to rust and eventually disintegrate.' That sounds like something you would say, Nayvin!" said Morissa. "Well, Nayvin? We're all waiting for an explanation," said Mrs. Simonson. A green humanoid alien then busted down the door, and cloned himself twice. The clones all cloned, until there were 30 of them. "Give us the #551: Omnidevice ll!" said all the clones. Nayvin looked back and forth between the clones and his family. The clones then rushed towards Nayvin. TO BE CONTINUED! Characters *Nayvin Simonson *Epis Shift *Timi Chemis *Jordan Simonson *Minnie Simonson *Morissa Simonson *Mrs. Greenbrook *Aliens in Tubes *Alien Soldiers Villains *Bullies *Opcon po Ror'serque *Gobroco *Unnamed Cloning Villain Aliens Used *Snoodler (first appearance) *Scramble (first appearance) *Bugbite (first appearance) *Hammurabi (first appearance) *Jointtool (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres